Not Me Falda!
by xChaosRebornx
Summary: All27. Yaoi. "...Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Kurokawa Hana and... Sawada Tsunayoshi. Welcome to the, like, squad!" That one measly sentence was the catalyst to a whole new world. A whole new world of trouble for one brunet.
1. Chapter 1

**_Story Summary_** :

"...Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Kurokawa Hana and... Sawada Tsunayoshi. Welcome to the, like, squad!"

That one measly sentence was the catalyst to a whole new world. A whole new world of trouble for one brunet.

 **Disclaimer: I will never own KHR... Sadly...**

* * *

All throughout the school it was quiet, not a sound heard.

Halls were barren.

Classrooms empty, like they've never been used before.

Every single nook and cranny of the school sat in dead silence.

Well, all except one area...

The sounds of sneakers squeaking against polished hardwood floors ripped through the deafening silence the school was in like a sword through paper.

Two teams of opposing sides fought each other for the ball. The dribbling of the basketball similar to the thump of a deep drum, mixing in with the turntable scratches the shoes made and the low almost inaudible hum.

From outside the double doors of the gymnasium that's all you heard, a symphony of sound.

But once you pushed the doors open they lead to a spectrum of things, a phosphorescence of light and a rush of all new sounds that would invade your fragile retinas and your sensitive eardrums. The sounds of cheering and screaming would blast you back like a tidal wave of energy. Both energizing and tiring you.

It was like a Roman battlefield. Gladiators defending, trying and sometimes failing to keep the predatory Lions from hacking away at them. Tricking them. Killing them.

The predators were behind, so no mercy.

"Ah! Over here!"

"Get on the rebound!"

"Shoot!"

"No! Hurry block!"

"Go with Play 4!"

A bunch of gibberish to those not into the sport of Basketball. But to those who dove head first into the adrenaline pumping, physically demanding sport, these words were like spells. Spells that caught your attention whether it wanted it or not. Spells that pushed your brain to think harder, faster, smoother. Spells that caressed your body into doing as it was told.

But those spells, those turntables and drums, the cheering, the energy. It's what Giotto loved so much about being on this team. He smiled, even as drops of sweat ran into his right eye, the left closed shut. He smiled even as the game was put on hold for Half Time.

Moving towards the bench he grabbed a towel and water bottle before sitting himself down. He chugged most of the heaven sent liquid down his parched throat and proceeded to pour the rest onto his head.

The crystal clear water ran down and through golden locks, over olive-toned skin and soaked through his gold and black jersey.

"KYYYYAAAAAAA!"

Giotto cringed.

"What are you jumping for Giotto? You should be used to this already..." A pale fuchsia haired boy deadpanned as he finished swallowing a mouthful of water, he chose to stand adjacent to his teammate.

"But still G... Why?" The blonde pouted. Taking a second to glance at a group of girls in confusion, thus sweat dropping at the sight of a crudely put together poster with his face and enough glitter to satisfy a million 6 year old girls and their momma.

The teen now dubbed as G felt his eye twitch. Did his so called best friend, really ask him why a horde of girls would squeal at the sight of him? Especially when said girls just saw with their own two beady little eyes; a blonde pouring water on himself like some kind of godsend model.

G took a deep breath with closed eyes then turned away in annoyance. "Tch. Die."

Giotto blinked. "Eh...?"

"Oya? Nufufu, is the chewed up wad of pink bubblegum jealous?"

G's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "Hm? Melons can talk now? You and your brother are moving up in the food chain, congratulations." He sardonically replied with a mock bow.

It was now Spade's eyes' turn to twitch, right when he had a retort at the ready, he was interrupted before anything could be said.

"Calm down you two, don't wanna waste any energy right? ~de gozaru."

"Asari is ULTIMATELY right!"

G scowled in their direction. "And who asked a Flute-freak and Muscle-head for their opinions?"

"Insects." A platinum blonde interrupted any further insults. "For disturbing the peace, I will arrest you."

"Nufu, what peace? The crowd has been loud this entire time and you haven't made a move to arrest them, wannabe cop."

Right when Alaude was about to strike the back sassing melon-head a gunshot rang through out the gymnasium.

 **BANG**!

The crowds of spectators screamed and yelled in terror as a black clad man who held the gun walked into the gymnasium.

" **Shut. Up."** His smooth yet leathery voice with an added edge, ricocheted of walls and over loud voices to eardrums causing all those to stop.

Women once catching a small peep of the man swooned and sat back down. Men blushed in anger, envy and jealousy, some in attraction.

When the loud obnoxious chaos that he brought simmered into whispered words of:

"Who is that?" and

"What do you think he's packing?"

He strode forward. His luxurious suit folding into itself at moments when he moved, yet never an existing wrinkle. The sable dress shoes he wore clicking duly adding a bass to the annoying chatter.

"Gio-Baka, control your teammates," the sound of a gun cocking followed. "or I can guarantee the next bullet **will** be in you."

The tall man dressed in an expensive looking onyx suit walked towards the bench. His curly black sideburns bobbed gently with each step. His olive skin tone glistened mildly under artificial light, and deep black eyes that made you focus entirely on them like a misty fog with the brightest of fogdog, were narrowed.

He would be considered drop dead gorgeous, if it weren't for the fact that the man wore his black fedora tipped low hiding all, but the heated glare of one eye. Thus his Gorgeous status evolved into: Dangerous Avoid at all Costs...

...Unless He's Willing to Tap That (You)!

This was Reborn, the coach of Vongola Academy's boys basketball team. And it seems as if the boy's team managed to do one thing they weren't ever supposed to do.

And that was pissing their Coach off.

Stopping in front of the benched athletes Reborn regarded each flippantly.

"I find it deplorable to be the coach of such a team." The suit clad man frowned. "We're 9 points behind and you're **arguing**. Get Your act together or so help me..."

He left the threat hanging, which would've been over the top if he hadn't, considering the deadly aura he was exuding coupled with the cocked gun at his side.

Yeah... way over the top.

And badass.

His team, The Lions, were shaking and scared shitless (Giotto and Lampo), praying that they'd make it out of this game alive (Knuckle), laughing awkwardly to help, which really didn't (Asari) and indifferent yet watchfully wary (Daemon, Alaude and G).

All was right in the world in Reborn's eyes.

'Like it should be.' He added.

Standing in front of the sitting bunch, he continued. "This may be a practise match, but there is no room for error. As long as I'm your coach you'll win and you'll be miserable, got it?"

Some nodded, while others verbally affirmed.

"Good now listen up, I'm only saying this **once**." His eyes flicked to a distracted blonde; smacking him upside the head once to get his undivided attention, he then proceeded to go through plays.

While he did that with the huddled group, they completely missed the double doors opening showcasing what would be the most interesting entertainment of a lifetime. Entertainment that stole the attention Reborn once had. Attention Giotto barely had.

The Cheerleaders.

All female except for one, whom would of course be male.

The interesting bit?

It wasn't the deep flush on his cherubic face. It wasn't the boy's skittishly coy chocolate colored eyes, nor his equally brown mane of gravity defying hair that licked around his face and the nape of his neck in gentle spikes.

It could be the tight black and gold T-shirt, that hugged his lithe torso.

All great guesses but still, no.

The interesting bit... that surprisingly enough silenced the exuberant and loud crowd, garnered everyone's attention (All except the planning Lions and their coach) including the opposing team, is in fact the mid-thigh length skirt, that was being unskillfully hidden by gold pompoms.

This 5'2 male, is Sawada Tsunayoshi. The newest member of Vongola Academy's Cheerleading squad.

.

.

.

.

.

Involuntarily.

* * *

IMPORTANT A/N BELOW

I know, I know... "You bitch! Another Story?! Fucks wrong with you!" Is probably what you're thinking...

But, I've been preoccupied with reading YoungJustice/Naruto Xovers. Legit need to see ?xNaru yaoi goodness in that fandom. Tokyo/Ghoul Naruto Xovers too. Also Angel's Trumpet... I'm stuck 2,000 words in... And I'm only 1/5 done. Blame my constantly turning gears.

So Prepare yourself, I've got one more KHR fic pending. It will be most likely All27 also and school orientated with a sprinkle of Yamada-kun and the Seven witches . Might post a Naruto fic as well. So sue me XD.

Question though; would you guys mind an OC or few? Personally I can't stand important role given OCs, they irk my life. But with what I've got planned with this fic I need a bitchy bitch to well... Be a bitch towards Tsuna inside Vongola Academy. So M.M, Haru, Kyoko, Yuni, Hana and most probably Bianchi won't work. And an OC I make with be just fugly and bring the quality of the story down... Sooooo Any ideas?

Also Do you guys read Mobile or Desktop/Tablet style? I've always wondered. XD

Anything weird? Let me know. Drop a review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Darling, darling doesn't have a problem. Lying to herself cause her liquor's top shelf. It's alarming honestly, how charming she can be._

 _Fooling everyone…_

* * *

Bianchi, is the top dog in Vongola Academy. Her magenta colored flowing hair, she swears is the softest, shiniest on campus...

That's because she takes care of herself.

She would never need to bat an emerald eye for boys to look her way, like what those slutty amateurs do, because that would be doing a lot more than needed, plus she's classy. Can't forget about that...

Because her hair is long, because she takes care of it and herself. It does the head turning for her. Simply walking past an unsuspecting boy, her hair will billow behind her body parallel to the ground, enticing the boy with its feathery light touch and sweet honeysuckle scent.

Poor little Timothy the trout...

Hook, line and sinker.

Because she takes care of herself, you know prior to seeing or hearing it happen, that she gets compliments daily. Her ego could be described as planetary in its size.

And as such she should deserve to be on top, right?

Because of the aforementioned points, one would think a Queen needs a King to truly be at the top, no questions asked.

That is Bianchi's mentality, she thinks that to be at the top she would need others to recognize her status and bow down. For the record, females would need to bow down as well, a courtesy isn't enough. They still wouldn't be submitting, only acknowledging. And Bianchi can't have that.

Bianchi doesn't _want_ that.

Bianchi is Queen, _submit_ or be _dropped_ to the lowest pit of hell, along with the other social ejects.

Queen…

What a better way than to get VA's slightly dimwitted blonde jock wrapped around her finger.

Head cheerleaders are just _so much_ _fun,_ might be the way she takes care and carries herself.

* * *

Bianchi's heels clicked harshly as she entered the girls bathroom. Her cheerleading posse right behind her.

"Ugh, only a few weeks into school and I'm already done with it." pulling out the mascara from her purse she began to primp her eyelashes.

"I feel you, this school is just filled with wannabes, rejects and uggs. Few good people." posse girl #1 answered pruning her lips for lipstick.

Her fellow posse groupie, #2, snickered. "Like us."

All three giggled.

Bianchi batting her eyelashes in the mirror pushed her mascara back in her purse. "But honestly this school needs order, I mean did you see that fat girl with the yellow jumper?" the magentanette cackled. "She looked like an unhappy sun."

Possegirls 1 and 2 laughed obnoxiously. Possegirl 1 wiped an unshed tear from her eye. "I thought I was the only one who caught that!"

Possegirl 2 scoffed."No no, honey, how could you not spot an unhappy sun so close to earth?"

Another round of giggles erupted, before the flush of a toilet shocked them silent.

All three cheerleaders looked into the mirror. They focused on stall threes door opening.

Out stepped what looked like a freshman. Her blue-grey toned eyes were set in a glare that could set fire _on_ fire. Epitome of a mind fuck.

Her dark brown hair that dusted the middle of her back swayed as she strutted to the sink.

The eyes of all three cheerleaders followed her like predators waiting to strike.

The sound of rushing water permeated the girls bathroom.

It soon became background noise as Bianchi, head bitch, spoke. "Didn't know we had an audience of one," her lips pruned. "would've asked your opinion about the sun gracing our halls."

The addressed brunette felt her eye twitch. Washing her hands, she looked Bianchi in the eye through the bathrooms mirror.

"You should be grateful for such an _unhappy_ sun shining in our halls oh so _brightly_. Maybe then you wouldn't need the spray tan fading from your skin." the brunette offered the three a condescending smile.

Possegirls 1 and 2 looked absolutely affronted at her remark. Bianchi in all her glory simply narrowed her eyes.

"And who might you be?" Bianchi rose an eyebrow whilst eyeing the girl up and down.

"Oh," she smirked, "Where are _my manners._ My name's Kurokawa Hana, best friend to the _shining sun_ whom you were just speaking about, who also just so happens to be right outside this door. So I'd appreciate if Queen Ape herself didn't speak ill of her whether I'm around or not. Whether she's within hearing distance _or not_."

Hana after turning the faucet off flicked her wet hands, sending water on each girl. The cheerleaders flinched with disgusted expressions painted on their faces.

"Weird," her eyebrows furrowed. "you didn't melt."

And with that said Hana walked out of the girls room.

* * *

 _I'm dying, I'm dying_

 _She says: "You don't want to get this way. Famous and dying at an early age."_

 _Lying, I'm lying_

* * *

Exiting the girls restroom, to the side Hana caught her best friend near the water fountain that divided the boys and girls, staring at her feet.

Hana closed her eyes with a huff. Biting her lip a bit she then spoke. "Kyoko, Did… did you hear what went on inside?"

Kyoko's silent flinch was all the answer she needed. But the next words to flow out of Kyoko's mouth made Hana wish the flinch was the only thing that needed to be communicated.

"Hana-chan am I that… fat?" A voice remnant to wind chimes asked.

Hana cringed in silence for a moment. Of course her best friend wasn't overweight or big boned, not even fluffy if you wanted it sugar coated. She is model skinny, a healthy weight for her age. No bones protruded from her body showcasing an eating disorder. There were no cases of Kyoko not wanting or refusing to eat. She didn't have bouts of mood swings. She has a flat stomach. The bright yellow jumper she wore fell just above her skinny jean clad knees. Her two inch heeled beige boots climbing over strong calves, meant she was active.

But as Hana took the chance to look in her friend's eyes, she knew anything she said wouldn't stick. The damage was done. Kyoko truly believed she was overweight, simply because a few cheerleaders who Hana knew for a fact tactical vomit after a party just to keep their figure. Not even figure 8, figures. Bianchi and the pips resembled a 1.

Hana inwardly smirked as she thought about carrying Bianchi and the pips likes ones in an equation, feeling giddy at the thought of just slashing them.

 _Woah_. Hana blinked. Her mind got dark and _fast._

* * *

 ** _I must apologize, I haven't updated in a very long time! Celebrate as I still be alive!_**

 ** _Sad to say that I won't be updating for another undeterminable amount of time, for a number of reasons. I have lost my muse for KHR, I blame Glee and Teen Wolf. Those fandoms just Molly whopped (sucker punched, clocked, whatever you wanna call it, I'm cool so I say Molly whopped... anyways...) Me into infinity so all I can think about is Stiles and Kurt. Not together! Just saying. Aside from that I'm going through real life things, like undergoing financial instability. Mother and I are being evicted I guess, she lost her job they wanted to choose now to digivolve into MoneyGrubbermon, so now as we speak mother and I are packing. She doesn't know where to go, a friend of mine offered me a place in her home. I said I'd go only if my mom found some place to call her own as well and if not if I'll just stay with mom, I'm an asshole but I'm not THAT big of an asshole to just let my mom fend for herself. We can be homeless and hitchhike through the Himalayan mountains catching Pokémon or something... fun. But if it does come to me moving in with my friend I'll only have time for work, as we try and move out and get out own place, huzzah! Not particularly sad about what's happened up to this point, I've never been overwhelmed by emotions, haven't cried since like middle school and anger takes way too much energy, last time I was angry I was in elementary... I was all about them tantrums._**

 ** _Pretty sure no one read that long AF passage about my woes, and I don't blame you I mean who reads the credits at the end of a movie ya know XD. Unless your looking for that one song that you failed to Shazam, then yeah... Suffer through those credits :D_**

 ** _THIS CHAPTER IS NOT COMPLETE just wanted to throw something out there for my sweethearts! Any grammatical errors or misspellings were bound to occur. Let me know if they burn your eyes, I'll get to laugh. By the way excuse the line breaks in the chapter, was listening to Lana Del Rey as I typed this. Those are the lyrics to Carmen in case thy art wondr'thwondr'th._**

 ** _Liked it? review._**

 ** _Didn't like it? Kay... Still review_**


End file.
